


i would shun the light

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [64]
Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pre-Canon, probably canon compliant, we've reached the end of my series and it's getting wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: The prince visits Count Rugen in the Pit of Despair.
Relationships: Prince Humperdinck/Tyrone Rugen
Series: OTP Drabble Project [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 4





	i would shun the light

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Now this is a real crack ship, but what else am I supposed to do with "you know how much I love to watch you work"? I started laughing while I was writing it because it's basically Merthur but make it evil dfjklsfjlsj
> 
> Like the others, the title is from "Sunlight" by Hozier.

Rugen doesn’t look up when the Pit's hidden door creaks open, assuming the albino has returned until a crisp voice greets him.

"Tyrone, I trust I'm not interrupting?"

"Your Highness," Rugen murmurs, instantly abandoning his work to gaze at his prince. "For you, I am never too busy."

"Excellent." Humperdinck navigates his way among the Pit's torture implements with precise confidence. "Because I've had the most dreadful day hunting. I could use a distraction."

Tossing his parchment down, Rugen stands. "Ah, there I can certainly help you. I’ve a young man who arrived yesterday, and a new theory to test."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
